


Rule #217

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest (implied/non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #217 in Heaven was <em>Never piss off a Cupid.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #217

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ldyghstwhisprer for a super-quick beta job! The Wincest in this is more a humorous angle than anything serious. Kripke owns all.

Rule #217 in Heaven was… 

                                                                              _Never piss off a Cupid.  
_  
Most angels tended to forget that warning, as the emotion of Love – or any other kind of emotion, really – did not play much part in their daily activities. Cupid wasn’t much of a threat to those who were nothing more than the essence of their Father’s dispassionate grace. Love - or, more accurately, love - was an abstract, built into the angels’ being from the moment of their Creation, but it wasn’t the Love of heat or passion or obsession. It was the bland love of obedience and loyalty, and a Cupid’s touch had no effect on such sundries.

Yes, God was love, but God wasn’t Love. The capital kind of Love belonged only to the Cupids, because it was too chaotic for even the Creator to sully His hands with.

The only creatures who had Rule #217 to fear were the humans, who had no idea it was a rule to begin with. They couldn’t be warned against antagonizing beings whose existence was nothing more than myth; the smiling baby found on the face of a card once a year did not inspire much fear in the hearts of anyone. It was like being scared of the Tooth Fairy or a unicorn.

Therefore, it was understandable that Castiel failed to warn his charges of Rule #217.

When Dean Winchester approached the Cupid, fury raging in every quickening step, Castiel felt a funny itching inside of his skull. He hadn’t been human long enough to know that sensation was the sharp edge of a memory rolling through his gray matter, trying to force its way into consciousness, so he merely watched as Dean Winchester punched the Cupid in the face.

The Cupid was gone before Castiel could encourage Dean Winchester to make amends, not that he would have remembered it was necessary, since the memory had drifted down like a dying leaf to the bottom of the pool of Knowledge that cluttered his now human cerebellum.

It wasn’t until a week later, when Castiel arrived at their meeting place to find the Winchester brothers grappling with each other in a rather alarming and unexpected way, that the memory of that long forgotten edict forced its way up from the depths of his psyche. The Enochian sigils now carved upon their hearts burned brightly in his angelic eye, though Castiel could not remain to watch once Dean fell to his hands and knees, knowing what he did regarding this new state of affairs.

Giving them a few minutes to finish up their business, Castiel popped his way Upstairs to make an amendment to the List.

With a flash of holy fire and the sharp scent of burning sage, Rule #217 in Heaven now read… 

                                                                          _Never_ _piss off a Cupid._

 __

 __  
  



End file.
